


John Smith's Secret

by JohnxHelen



Series: Puppy Love (JohnxHelen) [2]
Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Owner!Helen, Puppy Play, mentions of euthanasia, puppy!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnxHelen/pseuds/JohnxHelen
Summary: Basically, Johns perspective of how he got turned into a "puppy."





	John Smith's Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClementineStarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClementineStarling/gifts).



John Smith was working on his work when Captain Connelly walked in, carrying a cup of tea. "Obergruppenfuher." he said. "Here is your tea." He sipped it and said, "It tastes weird, Captain." "It doesn't, sir." he said meekly. "I tasted it myself." He then left, fleeing from Johns angry scowl.

He returned to his work, then felt a tingling in his ears, as if they were elongating. He then felt a wagging coming from his coccyx and a urge to bark. "Fuck Connelly." John said before he yelped into a handkerchief. He knew that Connelly had plotted against him, but this? Oh, he was going to pay for what he had done to the Obergruppenfuher after he got the additions removed.

However, when he got home, after pretending that his "tail" was a erection while driving, Helen had some other ideas, which she suggested after she dragged John into bed after telling him that he shouldn't remove them. "Do you want to be treated like a puppy, John? With a collar and a 'mistress'?"she said afterwards. He looked at her as if she was insane. However, he did need someone to watch over him. Who knew what the full effects of the potion could garner? So he said, "Maybe. If you get me a red one." She kissed him again and said, "Deal."

The next day, he went, well-rested and glowing, to the doctor that he had called last night. The doctor, named Doctor Keller, had examined the remainder of the tea and had dealt with other SS officers that had that condition. "You are very lucky, Obergruppenfuher, that you did not drink all of the tea. You would have been turned into a dog instantly." He replied, "Thank you, Doctor." "The only problem is,is that you will have..dog-like traits, along with your ears and tail...." He abruptly stopped before he could say anything, face blushing with embarassment. "What traits, Doctor?" he angrily said. "I don't have all day, you know." Doctor Keller snapped out of his embarrassment and spat out, "Howling, dry humping, sleeping outside, the list goes on and on." John was scared. "Let your wife know, she will have to take care of you." "Will I be able to keep my job?" he queried. "Maybe." Doctor Keller said. "But it will come out during times of stress, so inform your aides." "Thank you doctor."he said and left. Fuck he mouthed when the door closed behind him. 

After informing his aides and jailing Connelly because of what he had done , he came home to have lunch. The love of his life came over to him and reassuringly held his hand, saying nothing. Then, John had enough strength to say, "The doctor said to me that there will be many traits that I will have because of the, uh, concoction." "Then we might have to collar you, like I suggested." John looked like trapped prey. "It won't be that bad, John." she giggled at his look. "If you want to stop at any point, we will set up some safe words. Is that OK?" He felt slightly reassured. "Yes. Uh, what can I call you when I'm a, uh, puppy?" "Mistress, or bark if you need. I'll call you puppy or Johnny. Is that OK?" John tried out the name, "Yes, Mistress." which made Helen kiss his cheek and tickle him. He of course responded, and...things had progressed naturally from there.

A few weeks later, John was reading the paper when Helen had told him to wait for a suprise, which he was very excited about. Surprises were always a good thing in the Smith household, especially if it was his new "puppy" things. When he saw it, he immediately felt submissive and safe, because someone was taking care of him, and banished his bad feelings about the exercise entirely from his mind. He also felt the same about his presents, including the leash, even though he had nipped at Helen playfully. Then, Helen had told him what he had to do and he fell into her commands like he had been doing it his entire life, not thinking of anything at all.

He also realized that he had a terrific tongue, as ascertained by Helen's moans every time he lapped against her feet, then later, against her sex. She would moan that way when he ran his tongue lightly against whatever part he happened to lick. He just couldn't help himself when she moaned, "Puppy!"as he kissed her clitoris. Somehow he came all over the rug. Shit, he thought, before he felt her orgasm on his tongue.

Instead of whipping him, which he thought would happen, she instead made him lick up his mess and gently slapped/kneaded? his ass, which made him choke and giggle at the same time. Then, she let him recuperate by placing him on her lap. "Do you want to go to bed, Johnny?" she asked, pointing to his furry abode. "It seems like it would be a good idea, Mistress." he said.

Once on the bed, she had pulled him over her and said, "Do what you need to do. Your Mistress knows that you are a very horny puppy." while stroking his cock. He then , with the help of her hand, moved into her, making her moan again and again at his thrusts. He also moaned with her. It felt so good, so tight when he was inside her. At some point, he felt a tingling in his cock and moaned, "I'm going to come, Mistress!" "Me too, puppy!" Helen screamed as he felt a spurt on his cock while John did the same in her.

When the two were done with their climaxes, he curled up against her breasts,sighing in her aroma. It smelled like home and apple pie. When he knew that his Mistress and lover would be asleep, he gently whispered, "I love you, Mistress." and kissed her ear, then settled himself against her to sleep until she got up to cook dinner.

Over the coming months, even after the success of his first puppy play, John felt a divide in him. On the one hand, he wanted to be self sufficient and not have to rely on anyone, least of all his wife. He was a grown man, after all. On the other hand, he did need her to help him because she was the only one who knew the extent of his traits and he loved her. He would, in order to make sure that he could banish these thoughts forever, drove himself into the play.

Then, one day, as Helen was rubbing massage oil into his neck to prevent the collar from attaching to his throat, and asked him, "Puppy, do you want your Mistress to take care of you in other areas?" he realized that all of his bad thoughts had faded away and joyfully said, "Yes, Mistress." "Then lie down on your back, OK? Your Mistress will make sure that you don't get hurt."

There were some days that he wasn't as open to sex. If that happened, Helen would just curl up next to him and the two would talk about their days, which assures their trust in each other. However, there was one day that John would never forget.

He had gone home from work that day and saw Helen sobbing at the kitchen table, eyes red with tears. "Helen, what happened?" he said. She looked up at her husband's query and turned to sob in his uniform, making a stain appear on his chest. Finally, the sobs started to dissipate and she pulled herself together enough to say, "Lucy said that you were, uh someone that should have gone to those hospitals because of what happened to you."

"And let her know that she should go to one of them because her husband doesn't like her." John cracked. Helen giggled through her tears. "But all things aside, Helen, I love you. No matter what one of your friends says." He then kissed her cheeks gently, wiping away her sorrows. "Puppy." she said, "You are comforting your Mistress very well, Johnny." Then she nestled further into his arms. John carried her upstairs and set her into his bed, then cuddled up next to her.

The next day, John chose to work from home, while Helen invited Lucy to lunch, trying not to cry. She was lulled into a false sense of security, thinking that all has been forgiven. Then John walked in, ears twitching for the sound of his wife's voice. "Come here, my puppy." she said to him, ignoring the look of disgust on the other woman's face. "Yes, Mistress." he complied. He crawled to her and climbed up to her lap, tilting her forwards to kiss his lover.

Every time he kissed her, it felt new to him. This felt like pure lust, the way that she was moaning into his mouth and how he slipped his tongue right THERE, into her. She eventually pulled away to say to her friend, "See what happens when you say that my husband deserves to be in a asylum?" She was too grossed out to nod, but headed out, not saying anything. "My lustful kitten," he said, trying out a pet name that he had been ruminating on, "Will she tell? Will she come back?" Maybe." she smiled at the pet name. "She will have to, because she isn't the wife of a SS Intelligence man like me." "Who also happened to get turned into a 'puppy' by his aide." John regretfully finished. "Yes, but you are the cutest one that I have ever known and loved, puppy." her voice dropping to a purr as she said the last word, making John's ears perk up even more. He started to kiss her again, tongue rummaging around in her mouth, moving her to the couch to do things that Lucy had the good fortune to miss out on.

After the incident, everyone (from the lowliest worker to the Füher himself), knew about what has happened to him because of Lucy's husband. However they stood behind him, because of how he had attained those attributes. One unorthodox supporter were the remaining ladies of the Garden Club, always wanting to see him without the cap and pants that he always wore, reaffirming the rumor to John that they had a crush on him.

Nevertheless, it gave him some attributes that he would rather keep hidden from the public eye.

As a result of the potion, John also had more..animal traits. One night, he got up and marked his scent all over their room, making it smell like whiskey and men's cologne, essentially him. His wife woke up and said, "Johnny, you are trying to make everything smell like you? Because I like it." He was surprised. "It gives me something to remember you by when you are on your business trips. Can you mark your Mistress?" she asked.

John crawled over and marked her neck with his mouth, sucking gently at the skin closest to her ear. His ministrations created a soft moan from his Mistress. "Yes, puppy, keep doing that." she said in between moans. In his desire, he left a trail of hickies to her cleavage. Then, she felt his tongue on her skin stop. John was fast asleep, a look of pure desire on his face. "Goodnight, puppy." she said while stroking his chest fur, before falling into a blissful sleep, dreaming of her lover/puppy with her forever.

He also loved to howl. In the middle of the night, he would wake up and crawl to the window to yell at the moon, which woke her up. In the dim moonlight of their room, she saw her lover low at the moon,spilling out his sorrow and desire to a entity that would not judge him.

John turned around to see his lover looking at him. "Anything wrong?" he asked, staring at her blissful gaze. "No." she said. "I love your howling though, puppy." "You heard it?" he asked. "How could I not, puppy? You are a even better crooner than Sinatra." she praised. He stares at the moon again before realizing that Helen had put a comforting arm around him, resting her head against his neck, kissing his vocal chords.

Thirdly, he would wake up sometimes in the middle of the night with desire on his lips and dirty thoughts in his mind. His Mistress was beautiful when she slept, hair sticking everywhere on the pillow. He also loved her face, how rested and relaxed it was, so unlike the taught way it was in the daylight. He couldn't help but want to fill her up with all of his babies. He quickly took off his pants, releasing his erection, and started to thrust into the cloth that held her nakedness, while cupping her breasts through her nightgown. "Mistress." he whispered again and again into her ear. Right before he came, she came to from her slumber. "Puppy, you've been wanting to jump me for a long time, haven't you? Wanting to see my face unchanged as you fill me up with your babies?" All he could do was nod as he came with a shout all over her outfit.

She cleaned herself up by throwing the nightgown onto the floor. Then, she started to pet his ears and caress his tail. "Good puppy." she said to him. Then she whispered, "You can always try to fill me up. Your Mistress is quite open to that." And, to emphasise her point, she spread open her legs and seductively whispered, "Fill me up, puppy."to John's wide eyed delight.

No one got any sleep those nights in the Smith household because their puppy was trying to mate his Mistress. While it didn't make her have a baby, (she was in her late 40s), it was quite fun for the two of them.

One day, in the summer, Helen and John had fallen asleep in a midday nap, limbs entangled together. Almost immediately, he woke wanting to sleep out in the cool garden, which admittedly was like one of Eden, with all of the plants that grew around it. She started to grow them so that snoopy neighbors wouldn't catch anything of their personal activities. So, he walked down the ramp she had had installed and crawled into their private arbor.

While it was a cool area, he was without one thing: his Mistress. He imagined her lap, and him lying across it, letting him stay there while she took a nap also. He fell asleep, but fitfully, hoping that she would find him.

Eventually, on the umpteenth time that he stirred, John felt his wife's lap and her gentle hand brushing his hair. "Johnny." she gently cooed , "You should have told your Mistress where you went. I don't like having to look for you, ok?" The last line she almost sobbed, thinking that her husband was taken to the "hospital". He awoke from his haze to tilt his head up at her in such curious wonder that Helen just could not help but laugh like a girl, tickling his belly and saying between her giggle bursts, "You make me so happy, puppy."

-

 

Because of his high ranking position in the SS, John was invited to many boring events. Occasionally, he would be forced to make a speech about the glories of the Reich, which made him very stressed, especially before the speech.

When he would start to sag in his wife's arms during the infinite discussions at these events, she would say, "We have a urgent business to attend to. Let our hosts know." She would hold his hand, as if it was a leash and lead him towards the bathroom, everyone parting their ways for the couple because they knew about his condition.

Therefore, the hosts of these events always reserved a bathroom for the two of them. He would strip off his clothes, howl and bark whilst running around the area. Helen would watch him work out his anxiety, watching him with pride and joy. "Good boy, Johnny!" she would say again and again to calm him down.

This, though it may have seemed unneeded, reduced the minutes spent in there. He would, sometimes if he was really stressed out or if it was a very big event, crawl towards his Mistress and lie there in her arms, whimpering while she pet his fur. "Sshh, Johnny." she would whisper in his ear. "No matter what, you are still my husband and puppy, OK?" Eventually, he would lick her hand and whisper, "Can we go back?" She would reply with, "Of course, puppy."

When they came out of the room, he was keenly aware of all the eyes on him and his wife. He would have fled but he had promised his Mistress that he would stick it out and he didn't want to break a promise to her.

Sometimes, after he emerged from his cocoon, someone would ask him about the collar he wore. Usually the questioner would be surrounded by a group of high ranking Nazis, so he would have to answer. John would always respond with saying, "It's to let a special someone know." here he winked at Helen secretly, she would smile and squeeze his side gently."That I'm her husband." Then one of them sound respond with a raunchy joke around the lines of, "I'm not her husband on Sunday!" and he forced himself to laugh.

 

 

It was very hard for John Smith to sleep without his Mistress, especially when he was away from her. One night, he could hardly sleep in a Berlin hotel room the day before a meeting. Even though he imagined Helen next to him, he would open his eyes to find her gone and whimper. So, he did the most logical thing that he could: called his wife on the bedside phone. A sleepy voice answered. "John, is it you?" "HELEN!" he joyfully howled and to hell with whoever was next door! She answered, "What have you been doing?" "I've been..doing some things, Helen. I can't tell you now. How about you?" he responded.

They talked for hours as Helen fed gossip to him and told her Puppy, "I'm smelling the blankets that are in your bed, puppy. It's as if you were here, even though you are on another continent."  John tried to answer through his increasing yawns as he felt more safe. "Are you tired, puppy?" Helen said eventually at 3 a.m. "Yes, Mistress." he said. "Stay in the line as you sleep, puppy, in case you need to talk to me again. I don't want to worry about you too much." she ordered. "Of course, Helen. Love you." he signed off and fell asleep, dreaming sweetly about his Mistress while the phone cradle remained open.

Five years later, he was howling (again) at the full moon. Instead of Helen coming to her puppy to comfort him, he decided to get a closer look at it. So, he first licked her to let her know that he was going down to the garden,(it was their sign after the Garden Incident), then slowly headed down the stairs to that place. He curled up and yipped at the moon. Then, he felt a shape above him. Helen, he thought before he was swept into her arms and his mind went blank.

 

Helen had placed a flower crown on him (which he loved),while he was snoozing. She silently said, "Awww" as she looked at his face with it on. She then put some eyeliner from her pocket around his eyes, making him look even more handsome.

John stirred with a start. He had had a nightmare where Helen had left him with nothing and he had slowly starved to death, inspired by what Lucy Collins had told the two. He whimpered softly then realized that his Mistress was holding him and was still there, stroking his ears and fur (that he had started to grow a month after his ears and tail that Helen had greeted by getting out a brush and stroking it) she loved.

He licked her awake and voiced his fears to her, without mentioning his nightmare. Then, Helen had said the words that seemed to arouse him, "Your Mistress loves her puppy very much." He responded with, "Your puppy loves his Mistress very much." He then moved his lips to hers, kissing her with such passion that she fell on the grass. "You want your puppy to show his Mistress how much he loves her?" John said. "Please." Helen breathed, giving over to her Puppy's ministrations completely.


End file.
